Akatsumi Kiyomeru
Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Preternatural Speed and Agility: Superhuman Reflexes and Perception: Enhanced Strength: Keen Intellect: Ways of Combat The Way of Iaidō (): Quirk Sin Exchange (罪交換, Tsumi Kōkan): Akatsumi's Quirk, Sin Exchange, is one that has held her back as a Hero, and yet allowed her to prosper as a Hero Killer. Unlike what the name would suggest, Akatsumi is capable of ingesting the DNA of her target in order to activate one of four very distinct effects. These effects work by forging a connection between Akatsumi's "soul" and the "soul" of her opponent, changing the make-up of her DNA ever so subtly in order to allow this connection to be formed. This process takes sometime to take place, though the time frame is shorter for females than it is for males, requiring a total of two minutes for males and one minute for females. The process is also extremely uncomfortable for Akatsumi herself, though it manifests as more of an uncomfortable itching sensation than anything. This connection lasts for up to twenty-four hours after it is forged, though it is only capable of being used by Akatsumi when she is within one hundred feet of someone she has forged the connection with. Due to the strain on her body, Akatsumi is capable of forging connections with a maximum of ten individuals. The effects of Akatsumi's Sin Exchange are as follows, and each have their own restrictions and drawbacks based on their respective strengths: *'Sin of Envy' (): This is the first connection and by far the easiest for Akatsumi to maintain. It simply allows her to adopt one of the physical attributes of her opponents, so long as said attribute is not passively affected by her target's Quirk. Due to the simplicity of this connection, so long as it is kept in this form the time-limit and range for it is doubled. However, Akatsumi is only able to mimic one attribute from a single person and she is capable of mimicking traits from a maximum of three people at once. Exceeding the number of attributed mimicked from an individual causes mild nausea, while exceeding the maximum number of individuals with this connection causes mild epistaxis and intense vertigo. *'Sin of Lust' (): This is the second connection and offers little difficulty when Akatsumi enforces it. It allows her to manipulate the fluctuation of hormone's within a target, enabling her to give off the illusion that she is capable of commanding their emotions. This can be used to cause intense flashes of anger or depression, or subtle changes that are just enough to throw off her opponent's rhythm in battle. Due to the simplicity of this connection, 50 feet is added to the range and twelve hours are added to the time-limit so long as it is kept in this form. Akatsumi is only capable of manipulating the hormones of a maximum of three people with this, with her ability to cause drastic changes lessening the more connections she has open. When attempting to exceed the maximum number of connections of this type, Akatsumi's own hormones are thrown out of order, causing the same range of effects within her as with others. *'Sin of Pride' (): This is the third connection, and the second most difficult for Akatsumi to maintain because of its level of complexity. It allows her to mimic the Quirk, as well as the empowered attributes granted by said Quirk, of the targets she has forged connections with. Once this connection is enacted, all effects of the Quirks are implemented upon her, including mutations or odd appearance modifications. This requires her to quickly learn the mechanics of whatever Quirk she is attempting to replicated, lest she tire or even harm herself through any unforeseen drawbacks of the Quirk itself. Due to the complexity of this connection, the distance she must be within in order for the connection to be maintained is lessened to 75 feet and the time-limit is lowered to eighteen hours, rather than twenty four. The maximum amount of connections she can form is three, and attempting to go above this maximum will cause intense epistaxis. She is only capable of mimicking one Quirk at a time, placing her at a disadvantage should she copy any Quirk that is incapable of being shut off at will. Upon attempting to exceed this limit, she will experience powerful migraines that can render her unconscious or even comatose depending on the strengths of the Quirks in question. *'Sin of Wrath' (): Equipment and Weapons Synopsis Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia *Akatsumi's appearance is that of Saber Musashi Miyamoto from the Fate/Grand Order game within the Fate franchise.